Troubled Marriage
by Bailey Sutton
Summary: Jim and Dori are fighting alot lately. They are considing an divoce. Griffin and Caitlin work out plans on how to keep them together. PG13 for the language.
1. Fighting

Copyrighted 2002 @ Bailey=Sutton

  
  


"Troubled Marriage"

  
  


Part One:

  
  


"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS!" Jim voice screamed out in the large ranch house.

  
  


"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN' HOW THE HELL COULD I DO THIS!! WHAT THE FUCK ABOUT YOU!!" Dori's voice screamed back.

  
  


"Aww shit they are fighting again." Griffin groaned as he pulled his pillows over his ears to try to muff out the sound of his parents fighting. He was getting used to having his parents fight. They have been doing it more and more often these past few weeks. When they first started he was scared that they would get divorced but than he sat himself and had an heart to heart talk with himself and knew that no matter what HIS parents loved each other too much to be apart from each other. Now he was just sick and tired of them screaming at each other.

  
  


Caitlin huddled against her bed post up in her attic room and listened to Dori and Jim scream at each other wide eyed and shaking. She didn't like them fighting. Every time they had an fight she was in the same position that she was in until they stopped fighting. But usually they didn't fight that much. They had all but three fights since she came to live with them two years ago. But for the past month they have been fighting two to three times an week. She was scared; that they would get divorce and kick her out on the street. But she wasn't really scared about getting kicked out on street; she was used it. She was afraid that Jim and Dori had stopped loving each other. 

  
  


"WHY THE HELL HAVE I MARRIED YOU!" Jim and Dori both screamed together.

  
  


Griffin ripped the pillow from his ears and jerked up and listened and I mean really listened for the first time in weeks. 

  
  


Caitlin cringed against the bed post with tears steaming down her face at those words. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Leaving

"DORI HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS!" Jim screamed.

  
  


"DO WHAT! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO UPSET YOU HIGH AND MIGHTY JIM LOWE THIS TIME!" Dori screamed right back.

  
  


"HOW COULD YOU FUCKING KEPT THIS AN SECRET FROM ME!" Jim screamed back.

  
  


"SECRET? WHAT FUCKING SECRET!" Dori screamed.

  
  


"Can't they talk normally anymore. All they seem to do is scream at each other." Griffin said to himself as he listened to his parents screaming at each other.

  
  


"I CAN'T LIVE HERE ANYMORE. I CAN'T LIVE WITH YOU ANYMORE." Jim screamed suddenly.

  
  


"FINE WHO THE HELL ASKED TO YOU TO! GO AND LEAVE NOBODY IS FORCING YOU TO STAY!" Dori screamed back. But with tears in her voice.

  
  


"I'LL HAVE MY BAGS PACKED AND WILL BE OUT OF HERE TODAY!" Jim screamed.

  
  


Griffin and Caitlin both heard him storming up the stairs and into the master bedroom and they heard doors and drawers slamming as he moved around in there. They heard his feet storm back downstairs and than they heard the most fighting noise that they ever will hear in their lives; the door slamming shut.

  
  


Griffin stared shell shocked at his closed door praying that the slam of door was an sick joke that his parents would be screaming at each other over nothing in an moment; better yet they would be laughing upstairs and say it was all an joke.

  
  


Caitlin bowed her head and cried her heart out and felt her bed shake with her sobs. She heard Jim's jeep start up and screeched out of the driveway.

  
  



	3. Aftermath

Suddenly and loud crash was heard downstairs and than Dori's scream.

  
  


"GOD DAMMIT JIM LOWE. WHY THE HELL DID I EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU. WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME. WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME SO I AT LEAST KNOW WHY MY MARRIAGE HAS ENDED." Dori stormed upstairs to the master bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

  
  


Griffin stood up and walked shakily to his door and opened it. He walked into the hallway lifting his hand to knock on his parents bedroom where he could hear his mother heart breaking sobs. But thought that at this time his mother would be screaming at him and blaming him. *I better wait until mom is calmer before I try to comfort her.* He walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

  
  


Caitlin could hear Dori's cries up in the attic. She stayed in the position that she was in since the fight started shaking with tears steaming down her checks as she thought of what her life would be like when she was kicked back on the street. *I best start to pack now because I know Jim and Dori will say that I have to be out of their lives by night fall.* With that Caitlin got up on shakily feet and tried to walk to her dresser when suddenly her legs gave out and she met the floor solidly on her stomach. 

  
  


Griffin looked up at the ceiling when it bang. "Mom? Caitlin?" He shrugged when no other sound came. "I can't stand being here. I'm so out of here." With that he grabbed his car keys and left and note so his mother wouldn't worry about him and left the house.

  
  


Caitlin heard Griffin's car start up and peel out of the drive. But she couldn't stand up to wave him back to the house because the wind was knocked from her. She placed her forehead on the hard wood floor and closed her eyes to get her breathing back. She could still hear Dori's heart breaking sobs through the floor.

  
  



End file.
